Adjustable body supporting assemblies, such as positioning beds, adjustable hospital-type beds and adjustable chairs having been well known serving for various positioning of an occupant, but the art was singularly lacking adjustable beds and especially hospital beds providing proper supported and curved positioning for the back, shoulder and head and positioning of an occupant more comfortably for such activities such as eating, reading and TV viewing. Until now, adjustable beds and hospital beds were all provided upward at a slant, when adjustably elevated, and usually not providing a desired "sit-up" position, unless other items, such as "propping-up pillows" are added to raise the upper body portion of an occupant.